Welcome To Camp Torture
by ChipmunksChipettes4Ever
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes see a brochure to a camp that seems fun. After Dave agrees to take them, they regret it beacuse it is a game show that won't let them go until they finish... *On Hold and Under Consideration...*
1. They Need To Get Out More, The Brochure

**Hey hey everybody! What's going on!! All I can say is get ready for some action! And humor! Yes, I got some ideas from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, but who KNOWS what I can do!! Yes this story does include my other characters. The fabulous Brandon, Tyler, and Cody Thomas, and Celene, Kayla, and Felicia Nilla. BUT DONT LET THEM MAKE YOU NOT READ...the famous Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville, and Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller will be here too!! SO BRACE YOURSELVES FOR AN AWESOME STORY!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1: ****They Need To Get Out More and the Brochure**

It was a Saturday afternoon at the Seville house. Summer vacation had just started, and the chipmunks and chipettes were just laying around in the house staring at the T.V. **(A/N: Yes I do consider my characters as part of the chipmunks and chipettes)**

Just then Dave came down the stairs to see what the twelve were up to. When he got down, all he saw was another episode of SpongeBob SquarePants.

"What are you guys doing" Dave asked as he approched them.

"We're just watching T.V. Dave" Alvin said like it was obvious.

Dave was confued. It seemed like they had been syched about summer vacation a few days ago, but now they were acting like it was just another long day at achool.

"Really" Dave said.

"Uh huh" the group replied not taking thier eyes off of the T.V. screen.

"So Alvin" Dave asked. "No racing cars on your joystick" he questioned.

"Nope" Alvin replied plainly. "Beat all the levels"

"Brandon" Dave asked. "No challenging people on the computer."

"Na uh" Brandon said. "Kicked everybody's butt" he replied smirking.

"Brittany" Dave asked starting to get worried. ""No reapplying makeup or fixing your hair"

"No way" Brittany said like she couldn't believe it. "I already look great." she said flipping her hair.

"Celene" Dave said turning to her. "No putting together outfits"

"Not likely" she replied. "Ran out of material."

"Simon" he said. "No working on any expiriments"

"No" Simon said. "Got A pluses on all of them" he said grinning.

"Tyler" Dave asked getting bored and astounded at the same time. "No challenging people in math or science"

"Uh, no" Tyler said glancing at Kayla who was smirking at him. "Let's just say I lost my mojo"

"Jeanette, no experiments of your own" Dave asked.

"No, same as Simon, got all A's" she said.

"Kayla" Dave said sighing and turning to her. "YOUR not challenging anybody in math and science?"

"Nope" she replied glancing at Tyler. "Don't really feel like putting anyone else to shame, you know?" she said.

Dave rolled his eyes at that particular chipette's cockyness. He tried a last attempt on the remaining four.

"Theodore, Eleanor, Cody, Felicia?" he asked almost helplessly. "No wroking on new recipies."

"No" Theodore said for all of them. "We finished them all, we're waiting for the websites to update."

Dave sighed, grabbed his coat, and headed for the door. "Well I'm going out" he said. "Like you twelve should do sometimes"

Everyone merely shook their heads and continued watching the screen.

Dave sighed as he reached for the doorknob. "Man" he said looking at the 'zombie-like' chipmunks and chipettes. "It seemed like just yesterday you were all excited about summer vacation, and now that's just gone"

Alvin smirked. "Then mabe you should have asked us to get out of the house yesterday instead of today" he joked.

Kayla smirked almost evily and turned to Alvin from her spot on the floor. "What is today, but yesterday's tomorrow" she asked.

Alvin stared at her with a blank expression, as did the other ten. Sometimes Kayla's huge brain was just unbelievable.

".....Wha.....?" Alvin asked with confusion overpowering his face.

Kayla giggled as she turned back to the T.V. The other ten laughed as well because for some reason it was just kind of funny.

"Wow, they really do need to get out more" Dave muttered as he turned the doorknob and headed out.

* * *

About an hour later at the local super-market, Dave was standing in line waiting to get his items checked out. He had been to the sports and games enter for Alvin and Brandon, the make-up and women's clothing center for Brittany and Celene, (Special-made clothing for chipmunks od course) the math and science center for Simon, Jeanette, Taylor, and Kayla, and the food and cooking center for Theodore, Eleanor, Cody, and Felicia.

He had spent about 50 dollors worth of things. Now he was just waiting in line when two specific people noticed who he was.

"Hey Chris" A tall black man with a stained white apron said.

"What" Chris, a man with a faded blue short sleeved button-up shirt, kacki pants, a white undershirt, and chin-length wavy black hair said.

"Look over their" he said pointing to Dave. "It's Dave Seville"

"Your right" Chris said. "And he's the one who owns those twelve chipmunks and chipettes right"

"Yea" the man said slightly rolling his eyes. "And they'd be perfect"

"Your right" Chris said pulling an object from his pants pocket. "Let's go"

The two made their way over to Dave until they were right behind them. Chris tapped him on the shoulder. Dave spun around a little surprised.

"Hello sir" Chris said with a grin that was a little too big.

"Err..., hello" Dave said.

"Tell me, do your kids need to get out more?" he asked like a sales person. "You know, instead of sitting in front of the television all day"

"Well actually-" Dave said but Chris cut him off.

"Well then tell them to come on down to Camp Fortune" he said shoving the brochure towards Dave.

Dave took the brochure and started flipping through it. His eyes grew big and a smile spred over his face.

"This is perfect" he said.

Chris's grin grew wider. "Wonderful" he said. "The camp opens tomorrow and your kids will be the honorable guests."

"I think they'd like that" Dave said. Then said more to himself. "Especially Alvin, Brandon, Brittany, and Celene"

"Great" Chris said. "The address is on the back. I'll be looking forward to seeing them" he said as he flashed one more smile, then turned and walked away with the other man.

Dave smiled to himself as he quickly paid for his items and drove home. He couldn't wait to show the twelve the brochure.

* * *

When Dave got home he sighed to see that the twelve were in the exact same place as they were when he left. He sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Guys" he called. "Come here, I've got something to show you"

The chipmunks and chipettes shut off the T.V. a little happy that they had something else to do. They ran into the kitchen and jumped on the counter.

"What do you want to show us Dave" Felicia asked sweetly shaking her brown bang from her eye and ajusting her red headband.

"This" Dave said as he layed down the brochure in front of the twelve.

"A piece of paper?" Brandon said looking up at Dave.

"No it's a brochure to Camp Fortune." Dave said.

"Never heard of it" Kayla said pushing her yellow-rimmed glasses up on her nose.

"Yeah, I think it's new" Dave explained. "It opens tomorrow and I think it would be a great idea if the twelve of you went."

The chipmunks and chipettes looked at each other, not quite sure. Then they looked down at the brochure and started flipping through it.

Dave watched as one by one smiles grew across each chipmunk's face. They had obviously each found something that they liked. Finally the twelve looked up.

"Sign us up!" they said together.

Dave smiled. "Okay then it's settled" he said. "You twelve will be attending Camp Fortune for the summer, so you better start packing!"

The twelve smiled excitedly and jumped off the counter and ran up the stairs to the huge room that they all shared. They were ready to have the best summer of their lives.

Boy were they wrong.

If anything, it would be their worst....

**A/N: Huh Huh?! So what do ya think? This story have potentiol? Those of you that have been reading my story 'FOR PLANET STAR!!' probably know my characters a little bit better. But the funny thing is that I haven't even gotten a chance for them to talk in that one though!! lolz. I'm working on that chapter right now.**

**But I DID tell you that I would get up other stories didn't I? Well this is one of them!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**And yeah I did take Chris and Chef from Total Drama Island. Hey! Don't blame me! I just didn't want to make up any more characters! Go easy on me. Sheesh!**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP REEEEEEAAAAALLLLYYY SOON!!**


	2. We Didn't Sign Up For This!

**Okay people I am really sorry for the shortness and spelling errors of the last chapter but uhhh......HERE GOES THE NEXT ONE!!**

**Chapter 2: We Didn't Sign Up For This!**

Upstairs in the chipmunks' and chipettes' room, everyone was just chattering away about Camp Fortune.

"Did you see that basketball court" Alvin said as he pulled his little red suitcase with a yellow 'A' on it out from underneath his bed.

"What about the nail spa" Brittany said excitedly as she placed a little pink mirror into her pink suitcase.

"I liked the clothes-making cabin" Celene said folding one of her orange shirts and placing it in her orange suitcase.

"I want to see the make-it-yourself station by the mess hall" Eleanor said throwing spare hair bows into her spring green suitcase.

"I can't wait to go to the science cabin" Jeanette said as she placed one of her favorite books into her purple suitcase.

Everyone had finished packing in like twenty minutes and jumped on their color coordinated beds and talked about the camp for the rest of the night.

"Okay you guys, bed time" Dave called up the stairs.

"Okay Dave" the group called.

"Night everyone" Alvin said as he shut off the light that was by his bed.

"Night" they replied and drifted off to sleep thinking of the great adventures that were to come at Camp Fortune in the morning.

* * *

As soon as their alarm clock went off in the morning, everyone jumped out of bed and made a mad dash the bathroom. Unfortunetly for the girls, the boys got to the bathroom first. After a lot of eye-rolling from the sassiest members of the groups, the girls finally agreed to wait outside.

After about half and hour, all six of the boys were finally finished and the girls got to go in. It took them about fourty five minutes. Mostly because of Brittany and Celene.

"Finally" Alvin said when the six girls emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey, don't blame us." Kayla said. "It was all them" she said pointing at Brittany and Celene.

"Gee, thanks sis" Celene said sarcastically.

Kayla rolled her eyes as the group each grabbed their suitcases that they had waiting at the door and eagerly rushed down the stairs.

"Hey guys, your up early" Dave said as the twelve took their seats at the table.

"Yeah, it would have been earlier if it wasn't for the prom queens over there" Brandon said.

Celene and Brittany rolled their eyes.

"Well I guess we can get going soon" Dave said as he layed a plate of toaster waffels in the center of the table.

Everybody each took one. Even Eleanor and Theodore. They were too excited to eat two.

"Just let me go get dressed" Dave said as he headed up the stairs.

The group ate in silent anticipation. When Dave came back downstairs, he took each of their plates to the dishwasher as they rushed upstairs to their bathroom yet again to brush their teeth.

This time the girls got to the bathroom first. But they were out in about ten minutes.

When the boys went in, they came out in about five.

The twelve of them rushed back down the stairs and grabbed their suitcases as Dave grabbed his keys. He was now dressed in a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

"Everybody got everything" he said as they headed for the door.

"Yep" the chipmunks and chipettes said happily.

Just as Dave was about to open the door their was a knock. He hesitated before opening it. There standing at the door were two very muscular men dressed in black suits and shades.

"Uh, may I help you" Dave said.

"Dave Seville" the one on the right said.

"Uh, yes" Dave said hesitantly wondering what was going on.

"I understand you were spoken to by Chris McClain" he said.

"Uhhh.." Dave said not really knowing what he was talking about.

"This Chris McClain" the one of the left said holding up a picture of the exact same man Dave was talking to the day before.

"Oh, yes I was" Dave said.

"We are here to escort the chipmunks and chipettes to Camp Fortune" the man on the right said.

"Uh, without me?" Dave asked getting a little worried.

"Yes sir" the one on the right said.

Now Eleanor, Theodore, Cody, and Felicia started to feel a little worried too. After all, they were the babies of the group. Even if they were teenagers.

"In what" Dave asked.

The two men stepped aside to reveal a black stretch lemo parked in the driveway.

"Cool!" Everybody exept Dave said.

"Um, I'm not so sure" Dave said.

"Oh come on Dave." Alvin said. "We've been lots of places without you before"

"And we've been in lemos thousands of times" Brittany said.

"We can handle it" Kayla said.

"No harm will come to the children sir" the man on the right said.

"Well...." Dave hesitated as he looked down at the twelve pairs of pleading eyes that the chipmunks and chipettes were giving him.

"Okay" he said finally giving in. "But promise me that you'll be safe" he said.

"We promise Dave" they said truthfully. They could tell how worried he was.

They grabbed their suitcases and started towards the driveway when they stopped, feeling like they were forgetting something.

They turned back to Dave and remembered. They dropped their suitcases and ran back and jumped on him, embracing him in a loving hugs.

"We promise to be safe Dave" Theodore said for all of them.

"You better" Dave said hugging them back. "Now go have fun"

The twelve jumped down and grabbed their suitcases. "We will" they said before they ran towards the car.

Before they got in, they all gave one final wave to Dave. He waved back, and then they got in th car.

Dave watched the lemo until it drove out of sight before a single tear left his eye and he went back inside.

* * *

"This is so exciting" Jeanette said as the group talked in anticipation inside the lemo.

"I know" Brittany said. "I wonder where the camp is"

_One and a half hours later_

"Well apparently it's pretty far" Simon said resting his head on his hands.

Everyone was fighting to stay awake.

"We're hear" the driver suddenly called back to them.

This woke everyone up.

"Alright" Tyler said.

The door opened and the group grabbed their suitcases and jumped out. When they did, their mouths dropped open.

This place wasn't nearly as nice as the brochure. It wasn't terrible, but it definatly wasn't as good.

"Okay kids" the driver said. "You see that dock up there by the lake, just go up there and Chris will be waiting for you."

"Uhm, are we at the right ca-" Celene asked but was cut off by the driver shutting the door and driving off.

"Uh, are we being pranked" Brittany said looking around.

"One way to find out" Alvin said as he started walking toward the dock that the driver had pointed out.

The other eleven looked at each other, and then decided to follow Alvin.

"Okay, so why would they send us to a camp that looks nothing like the brochure" Felicia asked as the walked.

"I'm not even sure" Cody said.

"Well I guess we're about to find out" Eleanor said as they stepped onto the dock.

"So where is Chris" Jeanette said looking around the dock.

"I see him, he's over there" Simon said.

"Yo Chris" Brandon called walking towards him with the others right behind.

Chris turned to see the twelve approching him. He smiled.

"Why hello. And welcome to Camp Fortune!" he said like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Save it" Kayla said stepping forward. "Do you mind telling us what this place is, cause it sure isn't the brochure you showed us"

"Oh yes" Chris said. "I knew that question would come up. "Well you are on Camp Fortune, but it doesn't look like the brochure because..." he paused.

The group leaned in slightly with raised eyebrows.

"You are on a reality game show for a chance to win 1 million dollors!" he said smiling.

Everyone stood their with their mouths on the ground.

"What!!?" they said.

Chris just stood there and continued to smile.

"Oh hell no" Kayla said pulling out her yellow cellphone. "I am calling Dave right now and telling him to pick us up. We didn't sign up for this"

The other eleven nodded and pulled out their cellphones too.

Chris got an evil glint in his eyes. He walked over to the twelve and 'accidently' nudged each one of them a little bit. Causing them to drop their phones into the water.

They stood over the water with their mouths open, watching their phones sink.

Tyler turned back to Chris. "Dude!" he said and put his arms out as if saying 'Oh come on!'

"Oh sorry, my bad" Chris said in a fake apologetic tone. "But come on, its one million dollors!"

"Uh, in case you didn't know" Alvin said. "We are the hottest band in the world."

"Really" Chris said.

"Yeah, we're the chipmunks and chipettes" Celene said. "So we can do without another million"

"But everybody loves money" Chris said. "Come on, give it a chance. It could be fun" he said.

The chipmunks and chipettes all looked at each other. Then finally they sighed. There was just no use. They turned back to Chris.

"Fine" Brittany muttered.

"Great" Chris said. "Now let's take your picture for the all new season!" he said pulling out a camera.

The group sighed and got into the pose that they always did when they were together. Their backs were facing the water. Chris got off the dock to take the picture.

None of them were smiling for the camera.

"Might as well smile, that's not gonna change anything" Chris said.

The group sighed again and forced smiles.

"Okay" Chris said. "On three, say Camp Fortune"

They all rolled their eyes.

"One.....two.......three!" Chris counted.

The chipmunks and chipettes forced themselves to say "Camp Fortu-ahhhhh!!" but they were cut off by the dock braking and all twelve of them falling into the water.

When they came back up they glared at Chris.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to fix that" Chris said.

They just continued to glare at him.

**A/N: So another chapter in the same day. I have been on the computer for five hours straight! **

**So this chapter is definatly longer and I don't think it has as much spelling errors. I'm proud of it.**

**Oh and read 'FOR PLANET STAR' to get the characters full outfits!!**

**See you all next update!! **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Stay Awake!

**I just want to say thanks to everybody who reviewed! Yall are awesome. So this chapter introduces their first challenge, so I hope you enjoy!! **

**Chapter 3: Stay Awake!**

The chipmunks and chipettes just continued to glare at Chris as they floated in the water.

"Well...." Chris said. "Get dried off, and I'll meet you at the Mess Hall" he said as he walked off.

The chipmunks and chipettes looked at each other.

"Okay...did we just get conned into staying at a camp that is nothing like the brochure" Brandon asked.

"Ya think" Kayla said as she looked around. "I say we swim for it" she said.

Brittany sighed. "Anything to get off this camp-ahhh!" she screamed as she headed for the dock.

"What is it Brittany?" Jeanette asked a little worried.

"There's a shark in the water" Brittany said as she pulled herself onto the dock.

"Oh come on Brittany" Alvin said. "There is not a shark in the wa- there's a shark in the water!" he yelled as a shark fin swam past him.

Everyone else yelped in surprise as they all tore towards the dock.

They all pulled themselves to the dock and layed back, panting. When they caught their breath, they each stood on all fours and shook themselves almost completely dry.

"How is it possible that there's a shark in a freshwater lake!" Simon said.

"I have no idea" Tyler answered staring down at the water.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to go along with this huh?" Eleanor said.

"Well, I guess another million dollors wouldn't hurt" Celene said.

"Come on, let's go get dried off" Cody sighed as the group walked towards their bags and headed for the nearest cabin.

Once they got in the cabin, the girls kept staring at the boys.

"What?" they guys finally asked.

"Turn" the girls said.

"Oh!" they said as they turned their backs to the girls.

The girls giggled as they pulled off their tops and bottoms. They dug in their bags for dryer clothes fit for camp.

Brittany pulled on a light pink top (like the one she had in the squeakquel) without a tie and dark pink shorts. She left her pink leather jacket off.

Jeanette pulled on a plain short sleeved light purple shirt and dark purple shorts. She left her blue jean jacket off.

Eleanor pulled on a plain spring green short sleeved shirt and dark green shorts.

Celene got on a plain orange short sleeved top and light orange silk shorts.

Kayla got on another yellow shirt with the word 'sassy' written in cursive lime green letters, and another pair of jean short shorts. She left her lime green jean vest off.

Felicia pulled on a plain light red short sleeved shirt with a red heart in the middle on along with a pair of red shorts. She left her red/ light red no-sleeved cardigan off.

The six chipettes left their hair in their regular styles.

They turned back to the chipmunks.

"Okay" they said.

"Finally" Alvin said as the guys pulled off their sweatshirts.

The chipettes mouth's dropped slightly open as they watched them pull on T-shirts just like their sweatshirts. **(A/N: And yes that means of course that Alvin and Brandon had their 'A' and 'B' on the front of their T-shirts. And also don't worry. This is based off of the CGI movie versions of the chipmunks and chipettes so that means that the chipmunks didn't wear any pants so their wasn't anything down there.......but then again some CGI versions DO have pants.......well whatever just use your imagainations alright!!) **

The chipettes had seen the chipmunks without their shirts on before but....you know its been a while.

"Uh, what are you guys staring at" Alvin asked as he palced his red cap with his yellow 'A' on it.

"Wha? Uh, nothing" Felicia said for the girls as they snapped out of it.

The six chipmunks each showed hints of smirk.

"Alright, let's go meet Crazy Chris in the mess hall" Brandon said as he fixed his cerulean cap with black 'B' on it.

The chipettes blushed and followed the chipmunks out of the room. The group walked in silence all the way to the mess hall.

"Well, this is it" Brandon said as they reached the mess hall.

"Let's do this" Tyler said as he pushed the door open.

As soon as they walked in, Chris noticed them.

"Ah campers!" he exclaimed. "How are you!"

"Put a sock in it" Brittany grumbled.

"Okay" Chris said with a smile on his face. "Ready for your first challenge"

"Do we have a choice" Simon replied dryly.

"No" Chris replied happily. "No you don't"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"But sit down, have a bite to eat" Chris said.

Everyone reluctantly sat down at the two different tables. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor at one, and Brandon, Tyler, Cody, Celene, Kayla, and Felicia at the other.

Then Chef came and set down wilted and rotton red apples in front of everyone.

"...Oh you must be crazy if you think we're eating _that_" Kayla said pushing the apple away.

"Fine, but it's the only food that you'll get till dinner if you can't find any" Chris said.

"Doesn't matter" Brittany said twirling the apple from the stem. "Nothing in the world will get me to eat _ahh!" _she screamed as a worm fell out of her apple.

"...Ew" Eleanor said staring at it as all twelve chipmunks pushed their apples as far away from them as possible.

"Okay well then lets get right into your first challenge" Chris said.

The group sighed and faced him.

"Alright" Chris said as he clapped his hands together. "Today's challenge will be the Awakeathon!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"The Awakeathon?" Celene asked.

"Yeah" Chris said. "It's a challenge to see who can stay awake the longest"

"Oh joy" Alvin murmered.

"Let's get started!" Chris said.

He led the twelve to and area that had a bonfire in the midde, and chairs behind it. More like tree trunks. It was very camp-like.

"Now before we start, I'm splitting you up into two teams" Chris said. "Your the red team" he said pointing the Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "And your the blue team." He said pointing the Brandon, Tyler, Cody, Celene, Kayla, and Felicia.

The two teams looked at each other.

"Okay stay here" Chris said. "I'll be back to check on you in eight hours"

With that, he walked away, leaving behind twelve chipmunks with open mouths.

"Well I guess sinse we're in it we should at least try to win it" Theodore said.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Jeanette sighed.

"Besides" Felicia said. "How hard can it be to stay awake?"

_Eight hours later...._

Alvin, Brittany, Celene, and Brandon were leaning on each other fighting to stay awake. Felicia and Cody were on their backs with their legs on the tree trunks dosing. Eleanor and Theodore were sitting cross-legged on two of the tree trunks with their heads in their hands. Kayla and Tyler were leaning against one of the tree trunks together. And Simon and Jeanette were on their backs in the grass beside them.

"Staying awake can be very hard" Felicia mumbled.

All she got were muffled replies. That's when Chris walked over to them.

"Wow" he said looking them over. "I'm impressed that everyone got this far"

They looked at him and glared sleepy glares.

"But it's time to kick it up a notch" Chris said ignoring the daggers they were sending off.

He pulled a _huge_ book from behind his back. Everyone's eyes widened slightly. Chris sat down on a tree trunk and put on a small pair of glasses.

"For effect" he said.

The chipmunks and chipettes rolled their eyes.

Chris cleared his throught. "This....is a boring story...." Chris started slowly. "About a boring fairytail.....with boring children...."

Now this was making it extremely difficult for everyone to stay awake. A few pairs of eyes started closing, but they fought to keep them open.

"The boring children.....were having a boring night....." Chris read on. "So they decided to go.....on a boring adventure.....and the obsticles they faced....were quite.....boring..."

Well this knocked out Alvin, Brandon, Felicia, and Cody. The rest that Chris said was kind of a blur to everyone else. But they kept hearing the word 'boring'.

"...And they went home....to start another....boring....day" Chris finished.

By the time he finished, Eleanor, Theodore, and Celene fell out too.

"I'll let my work take its effect" Chris said triumphantly as he closed the book and walked away.

"How you holding up Brittany" Jeanette called sleepily.

"I'm good" Brittany said before she passed out.

"So that leaves two for the red team and two for the blue" Simon said.

"Guess so" Kayla said sleepily.

"How's Tyler doing?" Jeanette asked slowly turning to Kayla.

"He's fine. He-" Kayla said as she turned to look at him to see him fall out. "Just fell out" Kayla said.

"So two for the red and one for the blue" Simon corrected.

"Yep" Kayla said. "Good luck"

Jeanette smiled and turned to Simon. Simon smiled weakly at her.

"Talk to me" Jeanette said.

"About what?" Simon asked knowing she wanted him to help her stay awake.

"Anything" Jeanette said simply. "Ask any questions you have about me"

"Okay" Simon said sleepily. "What's your favorite color"

Jeanette chuckled lightly. "Don't act like you don't know me at all" she said teasingly. "Lavender" she answered anyway.

"Favorite book" Simon asked.

"Ummm, To Kill A Mockingbird" Jeanette answered even though she wasn't really thinking.

"Favorite song?" Simon yawned.

"Oh don't ask me that when you know I like so many" Jeanette said smiling slightly.

"Come on" Simon said. "There has to be one that stands out to you.

"Okay umm.." Jeanette thought. "This Is Me be Demi Lovato" she finally answered.

"Why is that" Simon asked.

"I dont know" Jeanette said sleepily. "Probably because it has a good message"

The sun was beginning to come up now.

"Okay" Simon said suddenly becoming serious. "Who do you have a crush on"

Jeanette looked at him in surprise.

She sighed as she got ready to finally tell him the truth. "Simon I..." but she was cut off by Chris.

"Come on!" Chris said as he smiled and took a sip of his coffe. "What is wrong with you people? Fall asleeep already!"

Kayla got up and staggered over to Chris. "Come on man" she said eyeing the cup of coffe. "You gotta hook me up" she said grabbing his shirt.

"Sooory" Chris sang as he pulled the cup out of reach. "I'm gonna stay here till one of you cracks"

"You know" Kayla sighed as she sat down next to Jeanette. "I think I'm gonna offer you two my congradulations"

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other then at her. "For what?" they asked together.

"For this" Kayla said as she fell back onto the grass beside Jeanette.

"And we have a winner!" Chris said. "The red team!!"

As soon as he said this Simon and Jeanette conked out too. Chris smirked as he pulled a horn from out of his pocket. One blow from it made the twelve wake up.

"Campers!" he said like nothing happened. They glared at him.

"The red team is the winner!"

"Great can we go to sleep now" Alvin asked grumpily.

"Sure" Chris said. "The cabin's are right over _thud._

Chris turned to see that the twelve chipmunks had passed out again.

"Oh well" Chris sighed. "I'm let them sleep there today" he said like he was doing them a favor.

With that, he turned on his heels and walked away.

"I can't wait for the next challenge" he said to himself.

**A/N: Again I am SO SORRY for the long wait. STUPID SCHOOL. And I'm working on the most ROCKING story EVER to come to ! EVER!! SO WATCH OUT!!!**

**So the first challenge goes to the Red Team! Hooray! The original chipmunks and chipettes take it even though more than half of them hardy helped! lolz.**

**Anyway the next chapter will definately have more action!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN!! **

**Peace and Love, ChipmunksChipettes4Ever**


End file.
